Yuffie's Cousin, Vincent's Lover
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: She is Yuffie's Cousin, yet some how Vincent's lover; along with Clouds friend. Partly lemon. Didnt go all the way into it. pairing VincexOc and mentions of YuffxCid & TifaxCloud if you want a squel let me know


Miko: Ummm here's a oneshot i wrote, I was inspired by playing FFVII:CC that I got the other day for my "birthday".

Vincent: Disclaimer she doesnt own FF or any of the relating FF characters. She does own the plot and the Ocs; Zoey, Iris, Zell, and Seth

Zack: Also there are some references to a cat in here

Miko: thanks boys-hugs-

* * *

:

Zoey's the name, thieving is my game. I have above shoulder length brown layered hair with blue highlights. My eyes shine a brightly colored blue- green. My attire is normally that of a ninja, seeing as I came from Wutai, but I left due to family affairs. But that's a story from another time.

:

A yawn escapes my mouth as I continue down my path towards Midgar. Midgar had always been a place of interest for me. Now that I was finally able to go makes it oh the more interesting. I smile as Midgar comes into my peripherally view.

I jog up to the edge of a cliff over looking Midgar, and I see a giant sword which I immediately recognize as the Buster sword. Sorrow over takes my once happy features. A lone tear falls from my face. I pull up my hood and jump down from the edge of the cliff taking with me Zack's old sword.

I had always loved his sword, and after hearing what happened to Zack I feel as if I must take it with me and place it on where his body was buried not where his comrade and he last saw each other. I sigh as I see 7th Heaven coming into view.

I'd heard stories about this place from my cousin; whom is more like a sister than a cousin. She said it was where she was most of the time, now a days. I sigh as turn and go towards the place where I buried Zack.

I place his Buster Sword right where a tombstone should be, I kneel down into a pray position and I pray for Zack's soul. After about 10 minutes of just kneeling there I decide to head to 7th heaven for a drink.

As I enter 7th Heaven a bell rings signaling someone entering the bar. I glance around and notice not many people here. Not that I expected it with it only being 1:45 p.m. I sit at the end of the bar and lay my head down.

A tap to my shoulder disrupts my silence. I look up and see a young woman with long dark brown almost black hair that was longer than mine but not by much. From the looks of it she owns the place.

"Can I get you anything to drink or maybe eat," she asked kindly. I nod.

"If you wouldn't mind could I have a glass of water and maybe a tuna sandwich if it's not too much trouble," I reply. She nods and smiles. I sigh. A few minutes later the young lady returns to me with a glass of water and a tuna sandwich.

"Thank you, Miss may I ask your name so I can thank you properly," I ask. She smiles at me and replies.

"My name is Tifa, and it's no problem I'm glad to of helped. I own this bar," Tifa replies.

"Well thank you Tifa for being so nice," I reply and begin to eat my tuna sandwich. Once I'm finished with my sandwich and begin drinking my water. A guy from the sounds of it comes through the door, and from the sounds of it he was pissed.

"Cloud what's the matter," asks Tifa. 6 more feet follow in behind 'Cloud'.

"Someone has taken the sword that was left upon the cliff over looking the city," says an oddly familiar male voice. I turn in my seat to watch this little show.

I smirk, so it was Cloud who put Zack's sword up there. The figure from which the familiar male voice came from I recognized as Vincent. I smile. An idea popped into my head. I smirk. I stand from my stool and begin walking towards Vincent.

"So Vince, who would have thought, you'd stick up for an ex-SOILDER," I say. I may not have been completely honest. I am an ex-TURK. Vincent and everyone else looks at me. Tifa included.

I yawn and head back to my stool. I pull out a Sai and throw it at Vincent. His eyes narrow as he catches it.

"Zoey, what a pleasant surprise," Vincent said with a smirk. I smile and tackle Vincent to the ground and rub my head against his chest; like a cat would do to its owner. My hood falls in the process.

"I've missed you Vince. Gosh, it's been too long. Note to self never leave Vinny," I say and hug Vincent. I hear footsteps coming at me and Vincent at a fast pace. My eyes widen as I'm pulled off of Vincent and into the arms of another.

"Zoe-Zoe," a familiar voice says. I look at my cousin.

"Yuffie," I say and hug her as she hugs me back. A throat is cleared. I turn and notice 4 sets of confused eyes. I roll my eyes.

"Ok introduction time I guess. Names Zoey, cousin to Yuffie, ex-Turk, umm, what else. Nothing really, how about you guys?" I ask questioningly.

"I'm Cid; this is Red XIII, Cait Sith, and Barret," he says as he points to each one. I nod; I turn away from everyone and head towards the door.

"Eh, Cloud. Zack's sword is in a better place than where you had it. I think he would have been happier having his sword close to him instead of over looking Midgar," I say as I walk out the door. Of course I had already left more than enough money to pay for what I had eaten in the bar.

Light footsteps follow behind me. I sigh.

"What is it you want; Cloud and Vincent," I ask as they follow me towards Zack's grave. Only Vincent and Cloud know what my connection was to Zack. It may have been a pretty painful one over time, but in the end Vincent was the one to help me out of my depression.

"Why are you still punishing yourself Zoe," came Cloud's voice. I shake my head.

"Cloud, I am no longer punishing myself. After what happened; someone helped me through it, and he is the only person I would punish myself for now, "I say and glance at Vincent, a small smile comes to Vincent's face.

We arrive at Zack's grave. I kneel once again and pray. Vincent plays his hand on my shoulder, I look up at him and smile; he returns it. I stand up and hug him; he pulls me closer to him. Cloud just looks on in shock.

I smile into Vincent's chest and inhale his scent. Cloud is still confused. I sigh and pull back from Vincent, and smile up at him.

"Question; what is the relationship you two share," asks Cloud. I smirk, as well as Vincent.

"I guess you can say we are 'married'," I say to Cloud whose eyes widen.

"WHAT!" I hear from behind me. We turn towards the newly approaching people. Not only was Yuffie coming but everyone else whom I just met. I roll my eyes.

"Shocker there ey, cousin," I ask her. She nods, I smirk.

"Vincent and I have been together since Zack-," I cut myself off not wanting to bring back painful memories. Vincent tightens his arms around me. I look up at him and smile in thanks.

"We've been together for a while, since before he and I left the TURKs," I cover up. Yuffie looks at me sympathetically. I glare at her and turn around into Vincent's chest.

"Just drop the subject of how long they've been together. It's a very touché subject for her," Cloud says and glares at the Ninja who brought it up.

I sigh and wrap my arms around Vincent's waist. He wraps his around me in return; I smile into his chest again. After a few minutes I start to feel drowsy and fall asleep standing up leaning on Vincent's chest.

:

I stir in a nice comfy bed. I sigh, as I sit up in the bed. Great, I've been changed. I say as I look down and notice I am no longer in my normal ninja attire but my baggy long shirt and my short shorts. I go to get up out of the bed, but am pulled back down.

"It's too early for you to go anywhere. Plus you're not leaving me again," Vincent whispers in my ear. I blush as I fell into his bare chest against my face. I sit up and look Vincent in the eye.

"Who changed me," I question and raise an eyebrow. Vincent sits up so we are both looking eye to eye.

"I did," once those words left his mouth, my blush deepens. He smirks and pulls me closer to him and kisses my lips fully. My blush goes away as I deepen the kiss by putting my arms around his neck and straddling his waist.

He smirks against my lips at my actions. I smirk as his tongue brushes against my bottom lip. I was not going to let Vincent win that easily. He must have notice this because he bite my lip at the same time he put his hand on my rear. A gasp escapes my mouth and Vincent slips his tongue into my mouth.

Thus begins a daring battle for dominance amongst our tongues. To insure my victory I push Vincent against the headboard of the bed. For a spilt-second Vincent is distracted and I pin his tongue down with mine. A smirk clearly upon my face, I pull apart from his mouth to take a breathe of fresh air.

"Looks like I win," I say smoothly as I begin to kiss Vincent's neck. Sucking here and there, leaving a hicky here and there too. Moans escape Vincent's mouth at my actions. I smirk against his skin, enjoying every minute of it.

"Zoe, stop teasing me," Vincent says in between moans. I smirk against his skin and continue down to his shoulder as I move his shirt down some. As I'm continuing my way down, I'm noting that Vincent's shirt is becoming a bother. I glare at the piece of clothing, wishing it would just burst into flames.

Vincent notes that I have stopped and looks at me. He notes my glaring at his shirt and chuckles. I look up from his shirt and look into his eyes and glare. I reach down onto the floor and grab one of my Sais and slice Vincent's navy blue tank top down the middle. I smirk at his shocked look.

I bite his lip and went to pull away and brought his lip with me for a second then I let it go. His eyes were half open when I finished that act. I smirk, and begin to finish what I had begun before the shirt got in the way. I kiss his lips, and then leave his lips and worked my way back down to where the shirt got in the way.

I begin trailing kisses from his shoulder and down his chest. As my kisses start trailing further down towards the waist band of Vincent's boxers, he pulls me back up. I tilt my head in confusion, then his lips crash against mine. It was a mind blowing kiss. I moan into the kiss.

Vincent's hands start making their way up from my rear and up my shirt. As his hands are moving up they bring my shirt. With my shirt slowly making it's way up and the cold air hitting my now exposed skin; a shiver runs down my back. Vincent smirks against my lips.

I smirk against his lips in return. I open my eyes to meet with the most beautiful pair of crimson eyes that I've ever seen. We pull apart for a second, and in that second I put my hands up and Vincent pulls my shirt off leaving me in my bra, and shorts. I look into his eyes and smile as I kiss him sweetly.

He smiles into the kiss, when we part this time after about 5 minutes, he begins trailing kisses down from my lips to my chin and onto my neck. I moan as he hits a soft spot. He smirks against my skin and sucks at that spot causing another moan or so to escape.

"Vinny, stop teasing it's not fair. You're stronger than me," I say in between moan. I feel Vincent smirk against my neck, he then licks my soft spot; lick a cat cleaning it's self. After a minute or so he moves from my neck and starts heading down towards my breasts. He stopped momentarily and looks at me.

"It may not seem fair, but its pay back. Besides I know if you really wanted to you could flip me over and pin me down," Vincent stated while going back to his previous job. I smirk, he gave me an idea. Just as he reaches behind my back to unhook my bra and I flip him over onto his back.

"Thanks for the idea, Vinny. I'm so glad you're an idea giver," I say as I kiss his lips while keeping him pinned to the bed. He smirks into the kiss. When I pull back he smirks and opens his mouth to say something.

"Babe, I love giving you ideas but in the end your going to be on the bottom, you know if I really wanted you down, you'd be down," he says while sitting up to connect his lips to mine. I relax and Vincent starts to fall back onto the bed bringing me with him.

This time when we break from the kiss, we just stay there and look at each other. I poke his chest in a joking manner.

"So Mr. Valentine, where are we," I ask. He looks at me and smirks.

"My room at 7th Heaven," he replies. My eyes widen, no way was I going to have sex with Vincent in Tifa's bar. He smirks seeing my reaction.

"Don't worry about it, everyone is out. There was a problem with ShinRa that they went off to see about. I volunteered to stay here with you," he says as he kisses my nose. I smile.

"Vince, I don't know about this Tifa was really ni-," Vincent cuts me off with his lips, and flips me back over so that I'm on the bottom. I open my eyes and playfully glare at him. He smirks into the kiss and leaves my lips and continues back on his previous goal. I laugh; he looks up at me questioningly.

I shake my head; he still looks at me questioningly. I smirk and bite his neck playfully and bite it until blood came out. I smirk, what I can say, I like blood. Vincent moans, the smirk never leaves my face as I lap up the blood on his neck.

"Zoe, enough foreplay, I need you now," Vincent whispers huskily in my ear. I look into his eyes and they are filled with both passion and love even with hints of lust. I smile up at him and kiss his lips gently. Within the next two seconds we are completely naked, bare skin against bare skin.

Vincent makes sure to keep his lips on mine as he enters me. I moan into his mouth in both pain and the beginning pleasure. I may not be a virgin, but it's been a while since it's been a while. Vincent began going faster and faster. Moans erupted from my mouth.

:

I yawn and stretch and I wake up for the second time in one day. I look around as I sit up. Clothes littered the floor; a blush crept onto my face as I notice a naked Vincent lying in bed next to me. Then the memories of hours before come flying back. I then smile.

A yawn erupts from my right as I look to see Vincent just waking up. I smile at him, he smiles back at him. He pulls me back down into his chest. I rub my head against his chest again; just like a cat being affecting to its owner.

"That was fun, wasn't it," asks Vincent, I nod and kiss his lips. A knock sounds at the door. My eyes widen if it's Yuffie; both me and Vincent are both dead.

"Vincent, Zoey breakfast is ready," came Tifa's voice. I sigh, and look at Vincent.

"We need to get dressed before anyone else comes especially if it's Yuffie. She will kill me in a thousand different ways," I say as I start to get out of bed, but Vincent pulls me back into the bed.

"Vince, come on. Let go and get dress," I say as I wiggle out of his grasp and get dressed speedily and go out of the room.

:

Sitting down on the stool; that I first sat down on in 7th Heaven. I note that everyone is staring at me. I tilt my head to the side. Yuffie snickers.

"Um, yes," I say as Cloud just stares and me and smirks.

"Had fun last night," he asks, my face flushes. Vincent comes down the stairs and notes my facial expression and everyone smiling.

"Did I miss something," Vincent asks as he walks over to me and wraps his hands around my waist.

"No you didn't, but I suggest next time Vincent you go back to your mansion," Cloud says. Immediately he knows what Cloud is talking about and glares.

"Thanks for the warning," Vincent says as he picks up me and puts me on his lap. A blush was still very much in tack on my face.

:

After breakfast Vincent and I leave 7th Heaven and head towards the Forbidden Forest and towards Vincent's house. Once there Vincent picks me up and carries me through the threshold of the house. I smile and laugh.

"Aw, what's this for," I question. He looks at me funny.

"Um, did you forget that we were married, "Vincent says, I blush at remembering our marriage, and then smile.

"Momentarily," I say while rubbing the back of my head, he chuckles and he kisses my lips. I smile into the kiss and return it full blown. As he puts me down, he also breaks the kiss. I look up at him and pout. He smirks and walks off towards the stairs dragging me with him.

:

It's been about three months since we've seen the 'gang'. And today is the day we decided to make our trip to 7th Heaven. Though some things have changed since we last same them. I mean I'm three months pregnant, starting to show a little.

"Vince, we're leaving now," I say as I start walking out of the door. Just as I'm about to step through the threshold; arms wrap around me and pull me into their chest. I look up at Vincent and smile.

"So we going to go the easy way or take my bike and go the long way," I ask. Vincent looks at me with on of those which-do-you-think-we-are-taken-you're-pregnant looks. I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck.

About 10 minutes later we arrive outside of7th Heaven. There's a commotion coming from inside, Vincent looks down at me. I roll my eyes.

"Vince, I'm pregnant not fragile. Or at least right now I'm not fragile," I say while smiling up at Vincent, he hesitantly nods. We enter 7th Heaven to see Cloud pining a red-head to the floor, and a bald guy; wearing same attire as red, watching with an assumed look on his face. I laugh at the site.

"Oh my god Cloud, I never would have thought you were gay. Though I should have seen the signs; Always following Zack around, always wanting to be where ever Zack was, showers with him and the rest of SOILDER," I stop as soon as a death glare is sent at me by Cloud.

"I'm so scared," I say and attempt to step out of Vincent's cloak, but a lass his arms tighten on me. Cloud lets up the red-head. I take this moment to survey him; oddly enough he looks familiar. I start racking my head for answers.

"Let's see he's got to be a TURK; same with baldy. Now why does he look familiar," I ponder where only Vincent can hear me.

"What is it you two want here," asks Cloud towards Red. Red smirks and turns to baldy and the baldy nods to Red and Red opens his mouth. Too many ands in that sentence.

"We are looking for someone. An ex-TURK; to be specific, her name is Zoey," he says in a familiar voice.

"RENO," I shout, and some how magically get out of Vincent's arm and go to tackle him but Vincent grabs me. I pout and look up at Vincent; he's sort of glaring at Reno. I sigh, and begin sulking.

"Gosh, Vinny, so mean to me," I pout and look at Reno whose eyes have widen.

"Zoe," Reno asks. I nod, he smiles and starts making his way over to me and Vincent. Vincent starts glaring and from the sounds of it growling. Wow, Reno must have pissed Vincent off a time or two.

"So what can I help you with Reno," I ask while wrapping my arms around Vincent's waist while still facing forward. Reno glares at Vincent. I sigh, no secret I always knew Reno liked me. Too bad for him I was already taken.

"We want you to come back to Shin-Ra," Reno says. My eyes narrow at him as do Vincents'. I take my hands from around Vincents' waist and get out of his embrace; only after a reassuring look up to Vincent. He nods. Once I have left the comfort of Vincents' arms. Everyone can see my tummy.

"First off I don't think that I would want to go back to Shin-Ra; or that Vincent or for that matter Yuffie would let me. And secondly I wouldn't risk my child," I say sternly and put my hands on my hips. I hear tons of gasp, and a glare from Reno is sent Vincent's way. I sigh.

"What do you mean your child," asks Reno. I roll my eyes, predictable.

"Exactly what it seemed like Reno, I am pregnant. Vincent is the father, we've been together for some time now," I say and look Reno in the eye. His eyes soften, and I can see hurt in them. But there's nothing I could do about that. He nods.

"Nice seeing you Rude, and Reno," I say as the head out the door, stopping to wave at me first and wait until I returned it before leaving. My tummy growls, I blush and rub the back of my head.

"Um, can I have something to eat Tifa," I ask the still shocked brunette. She nods and heads off into the kitchen. I go to sit down at the end of the bar, but I don't make it that far due to someone grabbing me and forcing me onto their lap in a booth. I look up at Vincent and sigh then lean my head back onto his shoulder.

"So when we you going to tell me Zoe-Zoe," came Yuffie's voice. I turn towards her and see a little hurt in her eyes. My eyes widen, and I rub the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Yuff, I wanted to tell you but apparently I drop my phone here or something and Vincent suggested it be a surprise, please don't be mad at me," I say sadly and hang my head and look at the oh so interesting table.

Arms encircle me from the side, where Yuffie had been moments ago. She was hugging me and kind of tightly.

"I'm sorry Zoe; I didn't mean to get you upset. I just thought I would have been the first to know," she mumbled into my neck.

:

About 6 months after that happened at 7th Heaven I was giving birth to twins. Now originally I wanted twins but that was the most painful thing I've ever felt; not even my near death experiences hurt that bad.

:

:

7 Years after the birth of the kids

Vincent walks into the kids' room carrying Iris; the female twin into the room. She was a mirror images of her father. While Zell; the male, was a cross between Vincent and I. Zell had my hair, with Vincent's eyes, along with my attitude.

Where Iris was the exact same as Vincent except; she was too young to be cruel and unkind to anything. So you could say that Iris was the younger version of her father. I smile at the two, Vincent believes that even if they are only 7 they should know at least how to defend themselves.

They were pretty good too, though there parents have nothing to do with that either. Yuffie stops by once in a while. Laughs at the thought, her and Cid some how got together. Kind of scary if you ask me, it still creeps me out and the fact that Yuffie is carrying his child just makes it creepier.

Tifa and Cloud got together while I was still pregnant now they have a kid of their own to, his name is Seth, and he's 6 and has a thing for Iris. So one day Vincent and I along with Cloud and Tifa might be come in-laws. WOOT.

:

* * *

Miko: I hope you enjoyed. let me know if you want me to do a squeal. Please R &R and


End file.
